The Love Story You Thought Would Never Happen
by musicalinstrument
Summary: Jonesy Is A Player , Everyone Knows This . And, When He Dumps Nikki For Someone Better , She Turns To The Only Person Who Can Comfort Her. Jude.
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay , I Know There Aren't Many JudexNikki fans , But I Personally Love The Idea Of Them Having A Relationship. They're So Different, Yet So Alike . Anyways , I Hope You LIke It **_

The sun was beating down on me that day. I had decided to take a walk, not knowing that my baggy pants would be too much for this heat. It should've been obvious though, it was summer after all.

I wasn't really paying much attention to where I was going. I never did. But I stopped in my tracks when I heard that chilled out voice. "Duddee!" Jude.

I turned towards the voice and realized that I had passed my bestfriend's house without even noticing. That never happened before. Especially when said friend was standing right out front.

"Hey Jude," I said as the skater boy made his way over to me. He picked me up and spun me around once before allowing my feet to touch the ground once again. "What's got you all happy?"  
His smile got even wider for a quick second before fading into confusion. "I don't know, brah. Just feelin good," he said. He scratched the top of his head, probably still trying to find out the source of his happiness.

I laughed a little at him. That's Jude for you. "Okay, well it was nice seeing you," I told him while waving and walking off.

"Wait up dudette!" the blonde called out. I stopped in my tracks, letting him catch up with me. "It's dangerous walking alone, brah. Plus I don't have anything else to do."

I let another chuckle out and noded my head. "Okay, I don't want a racoon to come at me and you not be there," I said with another chuckle. I honestly didn't want to be around anyone at the moment, but I just couldn't say no to Jude.

His blye eyes widened at that statement. "Those things are vicious dude! Snuck into my room once and ripped up everything!" he said, throwing his hands up in the air to emphasize what he had said.

I laughed at that too. Jude was always the one to make everyone laugh, even when their at their worst. Me and Jude never hung out alone before. We were always with at least one of the others. I was kind of glad he was there at that moment. I had really needed some cheering up.

"Hey, brah, I heard you and Jonesy broke up. Are you doing okay dudette?" Jude asked as if he was reading my mind or something.

I looked down at the ground. "I'm fine. Perfectly fine... I knew it was going to happen anyways," I told him, lying through my teeth. It was a good thing no one knew about how I was singing my heart out to 'Since You've Been Gone' by Kelly Clarkson this morning.

Jude stopped walking and just looked at me, making me stop too. "Dudette, I know you're lying. You loved him brah. And love don't just go away. Especially after what he did. That wasn't cool." he said looking at me curiously.

I laughed a little nervously. "Love? I didn't love Jonesy. And, please, I am so over him," I said, trying my best to make it look believable.

Just's expression didn't change. Instead, he walked over to me, put his hands on my shoulders and looked me dead in the eyes. "I'll admit that you're strong, Nikki, but no one is that strong. Just because letting out your feelings sounds like you'll look weak, it doesn't. It makes you look and feel stronger than ever before. And, I know I'm not Jen or Caitlin, and I may not give the best advice, but I'm a good listener. Just let it out, brah," he said in a serious tone that I didn't think Jude was even capable of.

I stopped for a moment and looked into his beautiful blue eyes. And then, I broke. Tears started welling up in my eyes and I couldn't stop them. Jude pulled me into a hug and I hung on to him tightly, crying into his shirt. He was leading me somewhere. His house probably. When he stopped, I broke away from him and fell on, what I assume to be, his bed. "Why would he leave me for that slut?" I yelled through my tears.

Jude sat down next to me and pulled me into him again. "Jonesy wasn't worth it, brah. Maybe he seemed like he was perfect, but he's not. You deserve way better than him, especially if he's going to leave you as soone as he finds someone better," he said in a comforting tone.

I sniffled a little and wiped my eyes with my hand before looking at the skater boy. "Since when were you ' Guy'?" I asked, still hugging him.

He oped his mouth to answer, but before he could say anything, both of our ringtones sounded. We seperated and answered with a 'hello' at the same time.

"Hey guys," Jen's voice rang out.

"What's up?" I asked.

There is an excited giggle on the other line. "Since we know there's some tension between all of us, me and Jen decided that we're going camping!" Caitlin said with a high pitched 'eep' to follow.

"Awweessomme," Jude's radical voice sounded.

"I'm down for that," Jonesy said. How could he sound like nothing's wrong?

My eyes started to water up again. "It's fine dudette," just said and wiped my eyes for me. I smiled up at him and gave him a quick hug.

"Who are you with Jude?" Wyatt asked.

"Nikki. She was walking by my house brah," Jude explained to them.

"The camping sounds fun though," I told them so that they wouldn't start asking questions. "When are we going?"

Another excited squeal, only that time it was Jen. "Tommorrow!" she said.

"I gotta go and start packing then," I told them and everyone agreed before saying goodbye and hanging up. "See ya later," I said giving him a hug.

He smiled and hugged me back. "No problem dudette. If you ever need to talk, you got my digits," he told me, looking into my eyes.

His eyes were so beautiful. I could've looked at them all day. Wait, what was I saying? Jude was my best friend, nothing else. But his looked so soft... I didn't even know how it happened, but our lips crashed together in a very passionate kiss. What was I doing? Jude is Jonesy's best friend and I wasn't even over him yet! I knew it shouldn't have, but it just felt so right. What was wrong with me? I pulled away and put my hand over my mouth before running out of his house.

Why did I do that? Now the camping trip is gonna be even worse! I ran into my house and started packing.

It started getting dark and I was pretty tired, so I put on some black shorts that have white skills on them and a white tank and layed down in bed. As hard as I tried though, I couldn't go to sleep. It got even worse when I heard that voice. "Dudee."

I sat up straight and looked around the room. There was a figure in the doorway and I didn't even have to turn the lights on to know who it was. "What do you want, Jude?" I asked a little harsher than I meant to.

"I couldn't sleep, brah. Thought we should talk," he told me, sitting down next to me. I got up off the bed and stood against the wall. "I don't know what you're saying. There's nothing to talk about."

He got up off the bed too and came over to me. I tried to move, but before I could, he put his hands against the wall on both sides of my head. "Not cool dudette. You needa stop running away from your problems, brah. I'm sure as hell that I wasn't the only one who felt something when we kissed. And, unlike you, I want that figured out," he said looking me in the eyes. There was that seriousness in his voice again.

My eyes watered up agian. What was up with all the crying? I never cried! "You don't get it though! Okay, maybe I felt something when we kissed and maybe I feel something everytime when we're togeth, but it's not like anything is going to be done about it. I'm not even close to gettin over Jonesy, you know that! But you're his best friend and, what? You want me to just forget about him like _that_ to be with you? Who do you think I am?" I screamed at him. It was a good thing my parents were on vacation and weren't home.

"Hey," he said sweetly and put his hand on my cheek. "That's not what I mean at all, Dudette. You should know that. All I'm saying is that I wanna do something about what happended."

"What is there?" I asked him softly. "This is way too much for me. Especially right now. Jude, you just don't know."

He looked at me skeptically and then smirked. A smirk? On Jude? That never happened. "Okay, then we'll just haver some fun," he said with mischief in his voice.

I didn't even have time to respond to him because he took his hands and started to tickle my sides. I started screaming and telling him to stop, until I was running out of breath. That's when it got worse! He picked me up and put me over his shoulder. "Jude! Put me down!" I laughed while pounding on his back.

"Never, fair maiden!" he screamed running me out of my room and down the stairs. "You must face your punishment!"

I laughed even more. "What punishment? I didn't do anything to you!" I laughed as he ran me outside to my backyard. I immediatley spotted the big built in pool. "Oh no! Jude, don't you even dare!"

I could practically hear his smirk. "Hold your breath dudette!" he told me right before he threw me in. My hand flew up to my nose and held it closed, making sure that no water could go up it. The cold water hit me hard on that warm night.

When I got back to the surface, I was faced with Jude yelling, followed by a huge splash. I swam to where he landed and when he surfaced, I jumped on him, trying my best to beat the crap out of him. Let's just say it wasn't working. Jude grabbed my fists and made them go behind my back.

He picked me up and went to throw me into the water, but before he could, I screamed out, "I'll do whatever you want, just stop!" My voice was full of laughter.

He put me back down and looked at me skeptically. "Anything?"" he asked, raising an eyebrow to match the curiosity in his voice.

I laughed at him and nodded me head. "Okay.." he said and put his hand to his chin, obviously trying to think of something to make me do. When his eyes lit up, I knew I was in for trouble. Or... at least I thought I was. "I want you to make me a sandwhich. I'm starving, brah," he said.

The look I gave him made him laugh. "Alright. But you'll have to go half-sies," I told him while getting out of the pool, my clothes dripping with water.

"Of course," he said following my lead into the kitchen. "Breah, I'm not sure if you've noticed, but we might wanna change first," he told me, looking at my soaked clothes that were clinging to me, showing off my figure.

I laughed at him. "You're right," I told him, leading him to the laundry room. "I can put our clothes in the dryer," I told him, taking off my shirt and shorts, leaving me in my black lacey bra and panties. Normally I would've felt so uncomfortable, but with Jude, I was completely at ease with him.

His eyes widened. "So it's that kind of party?" he said, taking off his clothes, except his southpark boxers. He handed me his clothes and I put them in the dryer with mine.

"Now the sandwich," I said going back into the kitchen and getting out the ingredients. When you've known someone pretty much your whole life,you know their favorite sandwich.

Jude sat up on the counter, his boxers making it wet. "Soo... I have a question, dudette," he said while watching me.

"Yeah?" I asked putting the final touches on his sandwhich. I gave him his half and bit into mine.

He pretty much swallowed his whole! Then again, he was a fast eater. "Can I make you do one more thing?" he asked as if I was maid.

I nodded my head reluctantly. "Sure... what is it?" I asked him, curious as to what he was getting at.

He smirked a little. I was still trying to get use to that side of Jude. It wasn't how he usually acted... I liked it. "Follow me," he said, grabbing my hand and pulled me into the living room.

Jude sat down on my couch and made me straddle him. I had forgotten that I barley had any clothes on and neither did he! I had tried to pull away, but his strong hands kept me in place. "Don't worry. I just want one thing real quick. After that, it's all up to you," he told me.

I looked straight into those gorgeous, baby blue eyes, looking to see if I was going to like it or not. "What is it?" I asked him.

"This," he said, grabbing my face and bringing it to him in a passionate kiss. I didn't know what came over me, but I kissed him back. Even if I just got dumped by his bestfriend, Jude managed to make me forget about it. He was the only thing that I could think about. He clouded up my mind whenever we were together and it made me feel so good. He was special, and I was going to show him how I felt.

I took my hands and started rubbing them on his perfectly tonded abs. He took the hint and started running his hands from my waist to my butt. Then his hands went back up and went to my bra. Right when he was about to unsnap it though, the door opened. And, in my attempt to hide Jude, I threw a blanket over his face.

I turned around and had a mini heart attack when I saw who it was. "Jonesy...," I breathed out, staring at his horrified look. Shit!

**How Was It ? Please Review , I Wanna Know If I Should Continue or not.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay , I Know It's Short And Shitty , But Bare With Me . I'm Trying .**_

* * *

"What the hell, Nikki?" Jonesy screamed at me. He looked as if he was mad and . . hurt? That's no possible. Is it? Jonesy broke up with me for someone else and didn't think twice about it. But, if that's the case, why would he appear hurt?

"Don't move," I whispered to Jude quickly before getting off of him and making my way to Jonesy. "What are you doing here?" I asked him with hatered in my voice.

He scratched the back of his head, which meant he was trying to think of an excuse. "I was just passing by... don't change the subject! What were you doing with some random guy the day after we broke up! You never let me see you like this," he yelled pointing at my body. Phew, he didn't know it was Jude. If he did , it'd be a lot worse!

I gave him a look to show him how crazy he sounded. "Jonesy, you broke up with me! For someone else! That means you were talking to her while we were dating and you thought it was fine, so, tell me this, how is it wrong for me to make out with someone when I'm single, but it's okay for you to practically cheat on me?" I screamed at him with full on furry. Seriously, who the hell does he think he is?

"We aren't talking about me," he said, trying to change the subject. "And it's wrong because you're hoeing yourself around. I've known you longer than anyone, Nikki. Don't think I don't know that you're only doing this to try and forget about me. You did the same thing when that Tyler guy broke up with you. I hope this suckker knows what he's getting himself into. Everyone's always saying that I'm the player, but they don't know who the real player is. And that's you. You're always stringing guys along just to drop them. And you know what? I'm done with you. I came here to tell you that I realized what I did was wrong and I wanted you back, but I just realized who you really are. You're worse than me. Don't even bother talking to me when we go camping. Oh, and dude, trust me, she's not worth it." And, with that said, he left.

I fell to my knees and started bawling. Was any of what he said true? Was I really just doing that with Jude to get over Jonesy? If that was true, why did I feel something with Jude? I heard him get up and start walking towards me. I waited for him to kneel down, hug me, and tell me that everything was going to be okay, but that moment never came. He walked towards the door and I understood. He couldn't help but listen to Jonesy. The guy knew everything about me! "Please, Jude! None of that was true, I swear."

Jude turned around and looked at me. He also had tears running down his face and his eyes held nothing but pain. "Why should I believe you?" he asked, his voice cracking. "Jonesy knows you best and everything he said made perfect sense! You even said yourself that you're not even close to being over Jonesy. God, I'm such a fool. Nikki, I've had a crush on you since 8th grade. You led me to beilieve that you liked me back. You didn't defend yourself against what Jonesy said, which meant you knew it was true. I just can't believe you would do that to me." He turned back around, ignoring my pleas for him not to go.

Jude left me. Jonesy left me. I couldn't believe it. What was wrong with me? I couldn't move from where I was. All I could do was cry. I though I would've cried myself to sleep by then, but I couldn't sleep. I sat there and cried my eyes out for hours. Next thing I knew , the sun came up and my phone went off.

I shakily reached for it and answered. "He-hello?" I asked quietly.

"We're all at the lemon. Where are you?" Jen's voice rung out.

That meant it was on speaker phone. "I'm not going," I said, my voice cracking.

"Is something wrong? We can come get you," Caitlin said, sounding worried.

I cried even more. "No, everything's peaching. Just go and have fun," I told her.

They hung up the phone, not saying anything. Of course they're going to forget about me so easily.

I finally got up from the floor and went to the bathroom. I took a quick shower in an attempt to clean myself up, and then put on a red tank and jean shorts. I heard a knock at the door. My parents probably sent the neighbors to check on me.

I went to the door and opened it, but as soon as I saw that it was Jen, Caitlin, Wyatt, Jonesy and Jude, I tried closing it back, but Jen, Caitlin, and Wyatt, pushed it back open. "Just go without me," I said running up the stairs.

"Oh no you don't," Caitlin said while she jumped on me. Yes, she actually jumped on me! "Tell us why oyou don't wanna go!"

I tried my best to get her off, but the chick was strong! "It's none of your business, now get off of me!" I yelled.

"We're not leaving untill you tell us what's wrong," Jen said.

I growled at them. "Why don't you ask Jonesy," I bit out through gritted teeth.

I could hear hear everyone turnning their heads to look at him. "Don't look at me! I don't know what's wrong with her!" he said, lying through his teeth.

"What did Jonesy do?" Wyatt asked.

I laughed a little. "He ruined everything. There was this guy that I couldn't help but fall in love with instantly. Then Jonesy found us and got extremely jealous so he came up with a bunch of lies that, at the time, sounded true, and he chased the other guy away. Therefore, I'm not going camping with him," I told them.

"Woahh, dudette, you love this guy?" Jude asked.

I looked at him and gave a crooked smile. "Yeah... I do... but Jonesy went and messed it up," I said glaring at Jonesy.

"That's such a lie! I didn't do anything to you," Jonesy shot back.

"It's not what you did, it's what you said, remember?" I told him.

Jonesy glared at me. "I just told that guy what he was in for, it's not my fault he realized he could do better."

"Woahhh," Jude said. "Jonesy, bro, stay out of Nikki's love likfe. You broke up with her, brah. Nikki, I'm sure this guy will come to his senses. Now, are we cool?"

"I guess," Jonesy and I said at the same time. Did Jude finally understand ?

"Okay, then let's go," Jen said as she rushed everyone out the door.

"Can I get a soda real quick?" Jude asked and I knew what he meant. I nodded my head, telling he others to go on and we'll only be a minute. I lead him into the kitchen and watched as he came over to me and pulled me closed to him before landing his lips on mine. "I'm sorry, but it just sounded so true at the time," he told me as he pulled away.

I smiled up at him. "It's fine, just as long as you stop listening to Jonesy."  
"Of course," he said laughing and kissing me one last time before Jen yells at us to hurry up.

* * *

**_Okay , I Know This MAY Be Hard On You , But Please Review . It Would Mean The World To Me(:_**


End file.
